Familia
by Hozuka Oky
Summary: Hola, se que aburren mis historias, pero me encanta el MinaKushi
1. prologo

Hola de nuevo vengo yo a molestarlos con un Fanfic.

Espero les guste.

Es un MinaKushi.

*Familia*

En la vida, todo el mundo cree que es el mejor, pero en situaciones graves, eso puede cambiar.

*Recuerdo*

— ¡Kushina!— Gritaba con dolor y desesperación una mujer ya mayor— ¡Corre bebe, corre!

A la persona que esa señora ya mayor le gritaba, no era nada más que una pequeña niña con ojos color purpura y pelo rojo, rojo como las llamas que volaban hacia la dirección donde se encontraba ella.

—No, ¡no te dejare aquí abuela!—Corrió, y salió disparada por una shuriken, que por suerte no iba destinada hacia ella, por lo cual la shuriken solo roso su cuello haciendo una pequeña cortada, pero la shuriken la arrastro dejándola colgada de una pared que aun quedaba en pie.

—Kushina...—Pronuncio la señora en voz baja, con el ultimo aliento de vida que tenia, al ser cortada en un tajo perfecto en dos, por una espada de roca.

Era obvio, una guerra entre su aldea y la de la roca.

Kushina solo pudo quitarse de la pared, y salir corriendo en dirección a donde se encontraba aquel ninja que había matado al único pariente vivo que le quedaba, su abuela.

*Fin*

Bueno, como se pudo notar, aquella chica de la que se hablo, fue valiente, e intento salvar a su abuela, y matar al malvado dicho ninja.

Ella, era tan… diferente y especial.

Tan especial, que podía cambiar una nación entera, donde ella se sentía… como en familia.

_Bueno, se que mis historias no tienen mucho peque, ya que no se hacer una trama muy intensa, pero… la verdad me encanta escribir (este es solo el prologo de la historia).


	2. Capitulo 1: Hola

Capitulo 1: Hola.

Eran las nueve y media de la noche, estaba oscuro.

Una niña peli roja se encontraba aun en las calles, vagando como si no supiera a donde ir, en este momento se encontraba en la villa oculta de la hoja, una de las villas más visitadas y famosas.

—Oye niña, que bonita estas—Dice un viejo tomado, cubierto de besos en el cuello, medio vestido y con un olor… horrible.

— ¿Hm?—La niña voltea y al mismo tiempo se asusta al ver el horrible estado de aquel viejo.

—Ven, por que no nos divertimos un poco, se que estas muy chica pero, ¿no has oído el dicho? ¨para el amor no hay edad¨—Menciono el asqueroso con una leve sonrojo, un pensamiento no muy adecuado y una sonrisa maligna dibujada en su rostro.

La niña corre, corre sin descansar siendo perseguida por aquel viejo, esta cansada, a caminado bastante.

Pero de pronto ella cae al suelo, el viejo la mira y esta a punto de tocarle el hombro para voltearla, pero algo lo detiene.

— ¡Oye!—Menciona un señor alto, pelo negro y largo, con ojos negros que al instante se le volvieron rojos, ¿Qué era?, se preguntaba la niña. A un lado de aquel señor, se encontraba una señora muy bonita, de igual manera pelo negro, con un toque de azul, tés blancos con un niño agarrado de la mano de la misma edad que Kushina.

El hombre empezó a lanzarle kunais, los cuales nodos dieron justamente en el punto donde se lo proponía.

—Hola hermosa—Le saludo la señora, con un gesto agradable que hiso que la niña peli roja se sintiera mejor y más segura.

—Ho...hola señora—Contesto la pequeña peli roja con timidez

—Hola pequeña ¿eres nueva verdad?

—si

—Y… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Ku…Kushina Uzumaki.

—Hola Kushina-san ven, vamos a nuestra casa, si eres nueva de seguro el Hokage-sama te acogerá aquí.

Kushina solo los siguió, veía todo, por cada paso que daba veía mas de diez cosas.

Llegaron a la casa de esas personas, cuando recordó ¡ni siquiera sabe su nombre ni que son!, esos ojos rojos la habían desconcertado por completo.

—Ho, disculpe señora, ustedes como se llaman

—Ho claro, se me había olvidado esa parte jijiji, soy Minori Uchiha, mi hijo Fugaku Uchiha, y mi esposo Mizuki Uchiha.

—Ho ok, gracias.

—Oye, ¿por que estabas sola?

Kushina enrojeció, no sabia que decir, tenia miedo, vergüenza de la cobardía que ella tuvo ese día.

—Y-yo, mi clan fue destruido, hace apenas ayer.

—Ho...—La mirada de Minori se deformo triste, ella no sabia lo que era sentir eso, puesto que ella tenia un clan, pero ella pensaba que era horrible perder una persona especial.

Kushina miro al niño y le dijo:

—Hola, como te llamas

—Fugaku, no molestes

— ¡Oye!—Kushina se enojo, lo sujeto del cuello de la camisa, lo levanto y menciono.

—No me trates así ok, ¡IDIOTA!

Fugaku se espanto, su mirada se puso distraída, ya no miraba a cierta peli roja, ahora miraba a su mejor amigo detrás de la puerta principal de su casa.

— ¡Minato!—Pronunció deshaciendo el agarre de la chica y corriendo a saludar a aquel chico.

Era un chico muy bonito, su cara limpia, tan perfecta, ojos azules, y una sonrisa encantadora, con cabellos dorados adornando su cabecita.

—¡Hola Fugaku!—Pronuncio, saludando cordialmente a su querido amigo Uchiha.

Minato miro a la chica llamada Kushina, y le saludo totalmente admirado.

—Ho..Hola, soy Minato y tu?

La chica lo miro, wow era hermoso en verdad, se sonrojo y solo pronuncio un ¨Hola¨

Bueno ahí esta la segunda parte de mi fic, el primer capitulo.


	3. Capitulo2: Hora de dormir

Minato y Fugaku jugaron todo lo que restaba de la noche, valla que eran amigos.

Bueno, para no hacer tan larga la historia de cómo jugaron Minato y Fugaku, solo afirmare que Minato de vez en cuando le echaba una miradita a Kushina.

—Bueno, Kushina-san tu vas a dormir en el dormitorio de Fugaku, Mizuki va a llevar la cama—Minori volteo a ver a Minato que aun seguía jugando con su hijo y le propuso quedarse a dormir, claro ella iba a ir personalmente con su tutor a decirle, a lo que el acepto.

A la hora de dormirse, Mizuki ya avía llevado la cama con los niños, pero avía un problema, solo avían dos camas.

—Bueno, ¿por que no pegamos las camas, y uno duerme en el medio, y los otros a los lados?

—Como usted quiera señora Minori—Dijo cordialmente Minato, a todas la personas les encantaba ese niño, tan cordial, tan amable y lindo, las señoras se peleaban discutiendo que el era novio de sus hijas, e incluso una mama dijo que no, que Minato Namikaze era de sexo opuesto y era novio de su hijo, comentario que Minato tuvo que rechazar, pues a el le gustaban las niñas.

—Ho, que lindo Minato, ¿ven? Alguien si me apoya en esta casa.

Kushina solo miro al niño con una mirada rara y pensó ¨Jo, como si fuer tan especial esa cosita delgada y fea, y… decente, y con unos ojos… pre-preciosos, y… ¡¿Qué? Pero en que estoy pensando¨.

Mizuki junto las camas y todos se acostaron a dormir, pero no sin antes jugar un poco mas.

—Oye Minato, ¿por que no mejor contamos cuentos de terror?, y así asustamos a esa niña, o, por cierto ni la conocemos, pero que tiene jajaja.

—No creo que sea lo correcto, apenas y sabemos su nombre

—Ha, que aburrido eres, además, tu te sabes muchas historias de terror, así que… ¡adelante!

Minato pensó un poco en silencio, y decidió que seria divertido espantar a una persona con sus historias de terror, que en verdad si eran muy aterradoras, pero luego volteo a ver a la pequeña, tan linda y sensible, comiendo un cereal, el cual se le callo y se limpio con el abrigo de Minato… tan… ¡¿Qué? ¿Como que con su abrigo?, ahora si estaba decidido a darle un buen susto a esa chiquilla malcriada.

—B-Bueno, creo que un pequeño susto no le ara nada mal a esa niña.

—Jajaja, ¡si así me gusta!—Saben, aunque aquel niño Uchiha, de grande fuera tan temido y respetado, de pequeño era una cosita que no se podía aguantar, tan malcriado, pero sinceramente se llevaba muy bien con su amigo Minato Namikaze.

Ambos miraron a la pequeña que continuaba limpiando el reguero de cereal que avía tirado en la cama, y le mencionaron su idea de cuentos de miedo.

—Que tal niñita, ¡Contamos cuentos de miedo con los que no podrás dormir en poda la noche!

—hm, no lo se, no creo que sepan muchos, en cambio yopo, se demasiados como para hacerlos llorar de miedo

— ¿Ha si?—Dijo Minato—Pues yo se mas, aunque tu no lo creas e echo llorar a gente mas valiente que tu con mis historias ¿O.k?

Kushina se enojo, arrugo la cara y apretó sus puños— ¿Qué tal un juego?, el que agá llorar, gemir y que se agá del baño aquí mismo será el ganador ¿O.k?

—Como gustes—Pronuncio con coraje el niño peli amarillo.

Mientras ellos empezaban a contar sus historias, y arrojarse de todo lo que tenían enfrente el uno contra el otro, de empezar a hacer ruidos y muchas de esas cosas de miedo, solo para tener una trama mas intensa, el Uchiha disfrutaba más su pelea.

En ese momento, alguien toca la puerta y solo se oyen saludos y mas saludos desde la sala asta el cuarto de Fugaku, Kushina decidió ir al baño antes de empezar con otra historia, ya avía tomado mucha leche con sus cereales.

Cuando bajo del cuarto de Fugaku, miro a una niña con el pelo asta la espalda, azabache y con una frente… ¡Enorme!, con ¨E¨ de enorme.

La otra niña la miro y decidió saludarla al ver que bajaba del cuarto de su prometido.

—Hola, soy Mikoto Uchiha, ¿y tú?

La tal Uchiha empezó a examinar a Kushina, ¡parecía que tenia láser en los ojos! La veía de arriba abajo.

—Kushina, Kushina Uzumaki—Saludo con una sonrisa radiante.

—Hm, ¿y que hacías en el cuarto de mi Fuga-kun?

En ese momento, Kushina entendió todo junto con los celos.

—Y… ¿estaban solos?

—No estaba un niño llamado Minato

Mikoto se ilumino y empezó a gritar

— ¡Minato-kun esta aquí!

Corrió hacia el cuarto de su prometido

—Minato, hola como se encuentra

Minato volteó y miro a una niña totalmente sonrojada, y aun niño totalmente enojado, obvio eran Mikoto y Fugaku.

—Ho, hola Mikoto-san, me encuentro bien ¿y usted?

—Bien p—Mikoto ya iba a empezar a hablar más pero en eso llego la niña pelirroja y se coloco encima de Minato de un brinco.

— ¡Amor!, mira llegaron visitas, Fugaku-kun, ¿que es de tu parte?

Minato y Fugaku entendieron el mensaje que les estaba dando la pelirroja.

—B-Bueno, es mi prometida

Mikoto vio como Kushina estaba todavía encima de Minato acariciando su lindo pelo amarillo, y como Minato se sonrojaba asta el punto del color del pelo de la niña Kushina, lo cual hiso que Mikoto sonrojara, pero no precisamente de vergüenza, si no de coraje.


End file.
